ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Transyl
Lord Transyl is a Vladat in the Anur System. He made his first appearance in The Vampire Strikes Back. Appearance Lord Transyl is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears red and black armor with a long red robe covering his legs. Lord Transyl wears silvery-purple gloves and has sharp claws, has a golden ring on his right hand, and wears a red and black mask with spikes on it. Lord Transyl's head is rather large and he has purple eyes. His Corrupturas are small, red, diamond-shaped objects with purple eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. Personality Lord Transyl is shown to be similar to Zs'Skayr. He wants to rule the universe and has a lust for power and energy. Lord Transyl has been seen as being arrogant, cruel, and bloodthirsty. He considers other beings (especially Ectonurites) to be inferior. Powers and Abilities Lord Transyl can control other beings by either spitting Corrupturas at his enemies or by hypnotizing them by making them look into his eyes, although he cannot control other members of his species. He also has the ability to fly. Lord Transyl can suck energy and feed off the energy of living beings. Lord Transyl has enhanced agility and speed. He also has enhanced strength, as shown in The Vampire Strikes Back, when he was resurrected by Zs'Skayr he quickly grabs Kuphulu and Viktor and flies them up to the ceiling, wanting to feed on them. Weaknesses Lord Transyl is vulnerable to light. It can greatly damage his skin; massive or prolonged exposure will greatly weaken him, as well as cause his Corrupturas to disintegrate. History In The Vampire Strikes Back, Lord Transyl was brought back to life by Zs'Skayr, who needed his help to rule the universe. Dr. Viktor stated that the Vladats used his people as their slaves and ultimately as food, showing objection of bringing them back to life, calling it madness. Eventually, Lord Transyl was resurrected and agreed to help Zs'Skayr. He used his Corrupturas to control the citizens on Anur Transyl, including Rook, Rad Dudesman, and Scout. Meanwhile, Ben scanned Lord Transyl's DNA and he used his new alien, Whampire, a Vladat, to control Dr. Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo with his Corrupturas. Whampire, Hobble, Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo then escape. Soon at Zs'Skayr's castle, Zs'Skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of Lord Transyl as a template to revive the Vladats so that he could rule the universe. Suddenly, the walls burst, and the Lovely Duck crashes into one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crüjo, Hobble, and Kuphulu battle Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout, and Rad. Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. The Omnitrix then times out and Viktor, Crüjo, and Kuphulu are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas. Ben calls Hobble, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a Corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl captures Ben, but he transforms into Atomix and creates "Fusion Cuisine," a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that, if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then imprisons Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in space, right in front of the Anur System's sun. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) Etymology The name "Transyl" is a play on Transylvania, long alleged to be the home of vampires and werewolves. Trivia *Lord Transyl along with Whampire, are the only Vladats to be alive. *Lord Transyl is the fifth Anur System alien to be scanned by an Omnitrix. *Lord Transyl is similar to the Transformers' Mindwipe. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Male Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Genetic Donors Category:Males